Edward and Jasper  The Underwear Chronicles
by SarahAH30
Summary: A series of stories about Edward, Jasper and someone's kink for underwear
1. The Scent of a Man

**Title**: The Scent of a Man

**My entry for the Twilight No Stress Love Fest**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Edward/Jasper

**Word Count**_:_ _3382_

**Tags**: _Slash, Romance_

**Prompt(s)**: _._ 40: Valentine's Day through the years - Kindergarten, middle school, high school - always the same. What if college finally makes the difference?

**Warnings**: May contain boy on boy loving, a coke cola snorting geek and panties

**Summary**: Edward receives his first ever valentine in college. Follow him on his journey to find out who it was from.

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my pre reader/beta **dtav **who stepped in to do both while my usual beta is out of action, to the very special lady who shared the picspiration with me. **Tuesdaymidnight **told you I would write a story including those panties and here it is and to **JaspersAngel** for editing the pic for me. Extra special thanks to OntheTurningAway and Naelany for hosting the fest.

The Pic that goes with this story can be found here http: / yfrog (dot) com/h28dmdqj

* * *

In kindergarten, valentines were for our moms or teachers. They were all unevenly cut cards, sticky with glitter and macaroni art.

In middle school, valentines were for the girl you secretly liked but told your friends you didn't because girls were gross, right? But still, you begged your mom for a few extra bucks so you could buy just the right one and hope the girl and your friends didn't find out it was from you.

In high school you wanted to send the valentine but were afraid you would be laughed at when people found out it was from you.

In college you sent the valentine along with the flowers and chocolates, not caring what anyone thought.

In kindergarten, I made my valentine for my mom with so much care. It had to be perfect because she was perfect. She loved it, of course, and still has it all these years later even though the smallest amount of glitter still clings to it and the macaroni heart has long since fallen off.

In middle school, my valentine was sent to Bella. Bella was nice to me, she was the only one that was nice to me even going so far as to push Mike Newton over for making fun of my glasses. Mom took me to the store to buy it and drove me over to the Swan's to post it in her mailbox. Bella knew it was from me but she never said a word. She just gave me a shy smile the next day at school.

In high school, I never sent nor received a valentine and that was fine by me. I was happy to fly under the radar, go unnoticed, and be invisible. I was happy; if I was being ignored I wasn't being pushed into lockers, tripped in the corridors or having drinks poured into my bag when I wasn't looking. It was hard enough being labeled the school geek, but being the school gay geek was even harder. I wasn't strong enough for that, so I never did send that card to Emmett McCarty, the school's biggest, hottest jock.

I realized I was gay my junior year of high school, not that I had done anything to explore this other than jacking off to free porn clips on the Internet. Bella, who had been my best friend since the day after that Valentine's Day in middle school, was the first person I confided in and was a huge support to me then as she was again in the weeks following.

In college I received a valentine and, from the smell of the card, it wasn't from a girl. I inhaled the smell of the cologne on the card and wore a smile on my face for a week.

Two weeks later, I still hand no clue who had sent me the card and was beginning to think it was all just someones idea of a joke, like let's torture the lonely, geeky, gay guy. Then I began to think I was going crazy. There were times I felt like I was being watched and then there was that scent. I would be sitting in the library and get a brief whiff of it but there would be nobody around. I would be in my dorm room and sense someone outside my door but when I opened it no one would be there but I would get a brief smell of the scent. Walking the quad, I would feel someone brush by me and I would smell it again but when I turned and looked I couldn't make out who it could have been.

I spent another week trying to track the scent down because I felt that if I could distinguish the scent, if I just had a name for it, I would feel better. After hours of trawling store after store checking each and every different bottle, it was all to no avail. Thankfully, I had kept the card and although the scent was fading it was still tangible proof that I wasn't going totally crazy.

Exactly one month to day of the card being pushed under my dorm room door things started to get stranger. Thursday night I spent at the campus library finding the book I needed for my research paper in the stacks. I returned to my usual table to find a single red rose, a pack of Sour Patch Kids and again that scent lingering in the air. Anxiously looking around for who could have left them, I almost missed the note that accompanied my gift. Written on a green post it note was:

_First they're sour, then they're sweet_

_A little bit like you, I think_

_xoxo_

The following Thursday I was in the library again and, after returning from a toilet break, I found another 'gift', another red rose and a turkey mayo sub along with another note:

_You really shouldn't skip lunch_

_Xoxo_

After years of wanting to ignored and to fade into the background, I found I was kind of enjoying a little attention even if it was in a slightly creepy, stalkerish way.

And so it went on every Thursday night for the next four weeks. A single red rose and a gift of some kind would be waiting for me when I returned to my table, until one night mid April there was nothing. Trying to pretend I wasn't devastated, I collected my books together and made my way back to my dorm just in time for the tears to start to fall.

The following week was spent berating myself for being upset. How could I be upset over not receiving a flower and a gift from a man I had never met?

Finding myself unable to face the library the following Thursday, I decided to work on my paper at one of the campus coffee shops. Not that I drank coffee, but it was better than sitting in my room alone.

That was the night we finally met.

I wish I could say it was a smooth introduction, it was anything but.

Just picturing the event now brings a blush to my cheeks and makes me cringe. What on earth he saw in me after our first official meeting is beyond me.

There I was, sitting at my table getting more and more frustrated and jittery by the second. The paper I was working on was not going well, this was not helped by the amount of Coke I had been drinking. The more frustrated and fidgety I got, the more I was running my hands through my hair. So there I was sitting with my already crazy hair looking crazier from constant tugging, my thick framed glasses which I have been informed make me look more of a nerd than I actually am, and my last clean t shirt which was also my favorite, my Thundercats tee.

Not paying much attention to my surroundings, I was startled to realize someone was sitting at my table grinning at me. With a wink, he pushed a pack of Sour Patch Kids over to me. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, I had picked up my glass to take another sip of my Coke.

I know I'm not the only person this has ever happened to, but in that moment I surely wished I could have become invisible. Rather than taking a sip, I inhaled my drink and ended up coughing, spluttering and snorting Coke all over the poor guy sitting in front of me.

So that's how we met, in a blaze of blond curls, blue eyes, adorable dimples and a rather disgusting spray of Coke.

After pulling myself together and attempting to clean him up and apologizing profusely, we finally introduced ourselves. He apologized for not being around for a few weeks, he had to go home to deal with a family problem. I told him not to be silly, it's not like we were anything to each other so how could I miss something that wasn't there? That seemed to upset him a little. After an awkward silence, he asked if we could start again. We introduced ourselves properly and spent hours that night talking until we were almost kicked off the coffee shop premises as the staff wanted to go home.

After that first meeting, we quickly became inseparable. The day I physically met Jasper was the day I started actually living my life rather than just walking through it.

There have been times over the past months when I have questioned just what he sees in me and he is always quick to reassure me, and to tell me about the first moment he saw me.

Apparently I was in the library having a heated discussion with my lab partner. Jasper says that seeing me standing there, irritated and alternately pushing my glasses back up my nose and tugging on my hair, he knew I was the guy for him.

Jasper was way more experienced than me when it came to relationships and I constantly worried that my pace wasn't fast enough for him. I needn't have worried though as every obstacle we met we dealt with. Whether it be me rushing off to the labs at half past midnight because I had a theory that may just be the big breakthrough I was looking for, or Jasper not putting things back in their right place.

We never agreed on music, although he was more accepting of my fascination with early nineties Brit pop than I was of his love of trash metal. We never agreed on movies or TV either. He was staunchly Star Wars while I was a die hard Battlestar Galactica boy.

As for the physical side of our relationship, Jasper was happy to go at my pace, from our first kiss to our first grope, from our first hand job to our first blow job. The months of waiting in between each must have been agonizing for him, not that he ever let on.

After our months of experimenting and Jasper's teachings, I now knew Jasper's body almost as well as I knew my own. I had also come to realize Jasper had a fair few kinks, many of which I'm sure he didn't realize I had noticed.

So here we are, one year to the day of that valentine card being pushed under my door. Due to the family problem that had called Jasper away last year, he had had to find a job to fund at least part of his education. For the past few months he had been working himself hard at the coffee shop, almost as hard as I worked myself in the lab. But here we were almost a year later, still together, putting up with each other's shit and insecurities. Tonight of all nights I wanted to give him something to show just how much I cared for him, trusted him, adored him, wanted him.

Expecting Jasper soon, I rushed around my small apartment making sure everything was in place. I had the mix CD Jasper made me last month ready to play in the player, my bed was scattered with rose petals, the exact kind from the roses he used to leave me in the library...now all I needed was to prepare the last part of his surprise.

Twenty minutes later I was ready and I must admit starting to doubt my own sanity. If anyone other than Jasper walked in right now...

"Edward, you here babe?"

Taking a deep breath I answered, "In the bedroom Jazz."

Jasper walked into my room taking in my form lying on the bed in front of him. The roses he was carrying hit the floor along with his jaw. From the stunned expression he was wearing, I knew my plans would come to fruition.

In our first few months together, I realized Jasper had a fascination with women's underwear when worn by a man. One night a few weeks ago my laptop battery died so I had to use Jasper's and came across a recent picture he had saved. With a little investigation, I soon found the site and ordered the item from the picture.

So here I was now, the first Valentine's Day I get to spend with someone I care about and so far it seems to be going well. I made the right choice.

"Edward, babe, how?"

"I found the picture on your laptop and thought it would be a nice Valentine's Day treat for you."

"Valentine's treat? It's like all my fucking Christmases have come at once!"

His eyes roamed my body drinking me in. Rather than feeling exposed and vulnerable, I was enjoying his hungry perusal of my body. Honestly, I have no idea where my shame went. When I was with Jasper I felt like a god and tonight I wanted nothing more than to be his.

This morning when I tried the underwear on I almost chickened out but here I was lying on my bed surrounded by rose petals wearing nothing but a pair of red and black, rose patterned lace panties being devoured by my lover's eyes.

"I just wanted to make tonight perfect for you Jasper."

With predatory grace he made his way over to the bedside table, picked up my glasses, then leaned over me gently slipping the arms of the frames behind my ears. With a quick kiss on the end of my nose, he stood back up, grinned and whispered, "Now it's perfect."

Eyes never leaving mine, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor. Seemingly absentmindedly, he ran his hands along his chest and down his abdomen until he reached the first button on his jeans. Painstakingly slow, he popped each button. With a teasing grin he pushed his jeans down past his hips, his hard cock springing free of its confines.

Palming my own erection, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. No matter how many times I saw Jasper naked I always found myself in awe.

With my free hand I reached under the pillows and pulled out the small bottle of lube and the condom I had placed there earlier. Jasper's eyes flickered between my hand palming myself, and the one holding the condom. Swallowing hard he asked, "Are you sure babe?"

With what I hoped was a reassuring smile I replied, "Never surer. Please, make love to me Jasper. I need you. All of you."

Lowering his body over mine, he hummed as his bare cock came into contact with the lace of my panties. The hum was followed by a growl, and then his lips crashed into mine. With an increasing sense of urgency, his mouth devoured mine as my hips bucked upwards to meet his.

With teasing kisses, nibbles and licks, he made his way from my lips, along my jaw and down my neck. A short pause for breath and he continued his decent lavishing my already pebbled nipples with his tongue before taking each in turn between his teeth and biting down gently.

I tried to watch as he moved lower but my glasses were steaming up. I reached up to take them off but Jasper's voice stopped me.

"Don't you fucking dare take those glasses off!" Jasper growled at me.

Happy once I had moved my hands, he continued moving lower until his nose and mouth were nuzzling me through the lace of my panties. Not sure I could last much longer, I grabbed the bottle of lube and nudged his hand with it.

"I really wish we could leave these panties on baby, I'm gonna be sad to see them go but I need you so bad," he murmured.

"Need you too, J. Need to feel you inside me. Need you to take me baby."

Lightly grasping the thin lace, he slowly and reverently lowered my panties. Raising my hips slightly, he slid them lower until my erection was free and bounced against my stomach. A gasp escaped me as the cool air of the room hit my newly exposed flesh and was quickly replaced by the warmth of Jasper's mouth. As his mouth and tongue worked my length, I felt slick fingers teasing my puckered flesh before one slid inside me.

The room was awash with my gasps and groans as Jasper bought me closer to the edge with the scent of Jasper surrounding me. No longer did that scent haunt me, now it nourished me.

Moving his mouth from me, Jasper made his way back up my body as I whimpered at the loss of his warmth. Settling his body over mine, he once again kissed me, less urgent than before but with no less passion.

Sliding his fingers from me he gently rolled us over until I was laying over him.

His eyes never left mine as he reached for the condom. Sitting back on my heels, I straddled him watching him as he deftly encased himself in that small piece of latex.

Jasper watched me with hungry eyes as I took the bottle of lube and transferred a small amount onto him. Stroking him, I made sure he was covered before changing my position. Raising myself slightly, I positioned him at my entrance and slowly lowered myself down.

Clenching my eyes shut I gasped at the burning stretch. As his fingers traced soothing circles on my hips, I held my breath as I took more of him into me, not exhaling until I felt my ass resting on his hips.

When he was fully seated inside of me, neither of us moved for a while. We just looked into each other's eyes, and his were filled with awe.

As the burn receded, I started to move slowly at first rocking my hips and then raising myself from him and then moving back down again. Setting a good pace, I rode Jasper holding all control of our lovemaking until he started to move his hips, thrusting upwards to meet me. As his hips thrust harder, I stilled my own movements and allowed his to take control. With each hard thrust upwards he buried himself deeper inside me brushing against my sweet spot, as he called it.

Feeling the tension beginning to coil deep inside me, I grasped my cock hurriedly stroking myself in time with his movements. Jasper's eyes snapped to my cock just in time to see me cumming, my hand jerkily milking my release onto his chest.

Grabbing a tight hold of my hips with both hands, he drove into me over and over again, his movements becoming shaky and his eyes shut tightly. With a final gasp of my name, I felt him twitch and expand inside me as he reached his own orgasm.

Letting his now soft cock slide from me, I collapsed onto the bed by his side. Pulling me into his arms, he held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Wow, have I told you today I love you?" he asked.

I laughed. "Nope, you seemed to get distracted by something when you got here."

"Hmmm, wonder what that could have been? Seriously though, I love you Edward. Happy Valentines, babe."

"Happy Valentines J, I love you too."

As I got up to make my way to the bathroom to get something to clean us both up with I asked, "You really liked those then?" motioning to the panties which were now clasped tightly in Jasper's hand.

"Like is not a strong enough word babe. I fucking love them. You really outdid yourself. Not sure how you could top this."

Making my way to the bathroom I smiled to myself, I knew damn well how I could top tonight. Little did Jasper know, but under my bed was a bag containing several more pairs of panties. I wondered if I could leave the hot pink thong on the next time we made love or just how I could surprise him with the purple ones or those turquoise ones, they were my personal favorite.

Hmmmm, maybe Jasper's not the only one with a kink for panties.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who left me a comment over on Live Journal**


	2. Laundry, Lab coats and Lingerie

**A/N: As always huge thanks to my Pre reader OCDJen and my beta dtav. Ladies you rock.**

**Tuesdaymidnight, without you these boys would never have seen the light of day. You keep sending the pic's and I'll keep writing them.**

**Thet links to the picspiration for each update are on my profile.**

* * *

Laundry day sucks, and not in the 'my hot boyfriend's going down on me' kinda way.

It sucks even more when the machine in your building is busted and the landlord is on vacation.

Fortunately for me, I have an awesome boyfriend that said I could use the machine at his place. Unfortunately, I haven't seen my awesome boyfriend since I dropped him off at the library Thursday night and it's now Saturday.

It really doesn't help the fact that I'm horny as hell and alone in Edward's apartment with the spin cycle.

Fuck! I need to get my mind on my laundry and off of my dick.

Okay, laundry!

One load washed and ready for the dryer without me molesting the washing machine. That's good, right?

Right?

Transferring my load of t-shirts and underwear into the dryer, my mind can't help but wander to thoughts of Edward's underwear. In the short space of time since Valentines Day, his undies drawer has certainly changed; gone are his usual selection of black or white boxers. It now looks like a rainbow has exploded in there, and a slightly kinky rainbow at that. He still has his boxers but now has them in a veritable array of colors ranging from hot pink to electric blue. Right at the back of the drawer is where I know I will find my favorite pieces though. A fine collection of silk, lace and even PVC, but I don't think I am supposed to know about those ones just yet.

Ah fuck! Not only am I horny as hell, but now I'm hard to boot. That's what thinking about Edward's underwear does to me. I need to keep reminding myself how wrong it would be to go rifling through his undies drawer and jack off. Lord knows what he would think if he walked in and found me like that. It's bad enough that he reminds me almost daily of my 'creepy stalker tendencies'.

Yeah, that's right, my boy thinks I'm a creepy stalker. There I was thinking I was being all sweet and shit leaving him candy, flowers and notes before we got together. Luckily or not, depending on how you want to look at it, my boy thought it was kinda sweet. He's just lucky, I guess, that I wasn't a proper creepy stalker. That boy is too damn trusting for his own good.

I remember the first time I saw him. There he was in the library, his hair looking like he'd just stuck his finger in an electrical socket, fuck me silly geek glasses and that damn lab coat. He was quietly yelling at some dude that, in my opinion, had no right to even be standing in front of him. After that first sighting of the ever elusive, fuck me ten ways from Sunday, fucking hot geek, I was hooked.

Us creepy stalker types have to keep our secrets or else we'd never get the hot guys, so I won't bore y'all with the details of how I found out his name or where he would be at any given time.

Sighing to myself, I realize that this just isn't working for me. The more I think of him, the harder I get. If the damn dryer hadn't just dinged to let me know it was done, I'm sure I would have had my dick out jacking off all over Edward's clean laundry.

Fuck. My. Life!

Right there, on top of his clean laundry pile, is one of his damn lab coats. I am not going to survive this day without getting off and, damn it, I want to see my boy!

Formulating a plan of action, I race into the kitchen. Knowing Edward better than he knows himself, I know for a fact that he will not have had lunch yet, even though it is closer to dinner time. Raiding his fridge, I make a quick turkey mayo sub, grab my keys and, after a quick stop at the store for the pièce de résistance, I'm on my way across town to campus.

As I arrive, the car park is empty which bodes well for what I have in mind. The building is eerily quiet. How Edward can stand it is beyond me.

Being the stealthy fucker I am, I manage to sneak into his lab without being noticed. I stand watching him staring at his whiteboard, a marker in one hand and an eraser in the other. He is muttering away to himself about the perimeters being wrong, whatever the fuck that means. I could listen to him talk about his work all day and not understand one word. All I would hear is, "Jasper, I want you to take your dick outta your pants and let me ride you so hard you'll be seeing stars until next week".

While he is concentrating so hard on his equation, I sneak up behind him and blow lightly against his neck. So engrossed in his work as he is, he doesn't realize he's no longer alone. Reaching back, he scratches his neck and mutters about the damn air con needing to be fixed. Taking a few steps back, I seat myself on a stool. Finding a blank piece of paper, I nab one of Edward's pencils, which is apparently a punishable offence under Edward's law, and proceed to sketch a collage of penises? peni? dicks!

I'm so engrossed in the sketch I am doing of Edward's dick the last time I saw it, I don't notice that Edward has stopped muttering to himself and has moved across the room to stand in front of me. When I finally do look up, I see him grinning at me.

"Why you grinning?" I ask

"That's my pencil" he mock scowls

I chew on my bottom lip, trying to look all coy and shit.

"What are you doing here, Jay? Is there a problem with my laundry room?"

Pulling out my trademark 'you can't help but love me' grin, I reply, "All is well at Casa de Cullen baby, I just wanted to come see my boy and bring him lunch."

Saying that, I present him with the turkey mayo sub I made and the pack of Sour Patch Kids I picked up at the store. Edward, being the man I know and adore, snatches the candy outta my hands. He tears the top of the packet open, bunches it in his hands and shoots the sour sugar that lesser mortals would wait for until they had finished the candy. With a goofy grin, he reaches across the lab table and kisses me on the side of my mouth, " I've missed you, Jay," he sighs.

"You wouldn't have to miss me if you came home once in a while," I pout.

Calculating, I know I have about 6 minutes to get him all hot and bothered before his sugar rush kicks in. Nodding my head towards his whiteboard I say, "Don't wanna disturb the genius babe, you go back to your equations. I'll be OK here with my pencils till you're done," and proceed to draw a huge set of boobies. What can I say? I may be gay but I'm a boy and we like to draw boobies. Engrossed in my masterpiece, I don't notice that Edward hasn't moved until he coughs.

"Boob's, Jay, really?" he blushes. Seriously, the guy can walk around in lace panties without a care in the world but blushes because he said the word boobs.

"What can I say baby, my man has been neglecting me. It's been a good 36 hours since I've had any lovin', I think I might be on the turn," I pout at him, trying my best to give him the whole wounded soldier act.

Edward moves around the lab table and comes to rest by my side, leaning back on his elbows.

"This boyfriend of yours seems awful neglectful. If I were you, I'd drop his ass and find someone else," he smirks at me.

Damn my boy is trying to play me at my own game.

"I may just do that," I reply with a smirk, "See, I've kinda had my eye on this hot piece of ass. I don't know though, I think he may just be a bit too much for me to handle." I couldn't help but end on a wink.

After a small cough to clear his throat, he blushes at me and says in a whisper, "I dunno, Jay, I think you could handle anything."

And that's it, I'm done playing. He's there in his lab coat and glasses and he's blushing. I've been half hard for so long that much more of this and I will be jizzing in my pants.

Slowly and precisely, I place my pencil down and give Edward a sideways glance. He gulps and I'm fascinated with watching his Adams apple bob. Boy, do I wanna lick that. As I stand from the lab stool I was sitting on, he lifts himself up and sits on the table he was leaning on.

Moving towards him, he spreads his legs giving me ample room to stand between his thighs. After hours of thinking of him and what I want to do with him, I'm now at a loss. He's sitting right in front of me and all I can think of is, my boy is so close but I'm fucked if I know how to move on from here. I just wanna look at him.

Slowly, he removes his lab coat and, with his eyes never leaving mine, he then pulls his tee shirt over his head. Now I know what I want. I want to fuck him, wearing nothing but that damn lab coat.

Gripping his thighs and looking into his eyes, I tell him exactly what I want and he grins at me. That grin right there tells me I'm in trouble and that my boy was expecting that something like this was going to happen.

He hops down from the table, turns his back to me and slowly puts his lab coat back on. Looking at me over his shoulder, his eyes burning right into me, I hear the clink of his belt buckle and then his jeans hit the floor. He steps out of his shoes and kicks his jeans to the side. Slow, he turns to face me.

Kill. Me. Now.

I must have died in the middle of my laundry. There is no way on God's green earth I got this lucky.

Standing before me is my own personal gift from God.

Hair that just begs to be gripped while I fuck his mouth.

Check.

Thick black framed glasses.

Check.

Slight muscular chest covered by lab coat.

Check.

Baby blue panties with frills and a bow.

Check, check, double check.

Whatever deity deemed me worthy of such a sight has my undying devotion, so long as they don't sacrifice puppies or shit, my boy loves puppies.

Falling to my knees, I inch closer to him until my nose is in direct contact with his satin covered cock. I spend a few moments just gently nuzzling him through the cool material until the pressure on my own denim covered cock becomes too much. As I reach down to open my jeans and relieve some of the pressure, my hand nudges against the phone in my pocket. Taking it out, I arch my eyebrow at Edward, silently asking him if he minds me taking a photo. A slight blush tints his cheeks as he nods his head. After snapping the pic, I hand him my phone so he can see for himself just how hot he looks. I want him to see what I see when I look at him.

He gently places my phone by his side on the desk. The blush that tinted his cheeks has now spread down his neck to his chest, and his breathing has become slightly more labored. Watching his nipples start to harden, the tell tale twitch of the muscles in his thighs tell me his sugar rush is imminent. Leaning forward, I spend a few more moments nuzzling and mouthing his growing erection through his panties. With my hands on his hips, I gently pull him away from the desk and turn him around so his back is to me.

His lab coat is hiding his fantastic ass from me. Sitting up higher on my knees, I place my hand on his back and push until he is slightly bent over. Then, I lift the hem of his lab coat slowly, inching it higher and higher until his ass is revealed to me.

It truly is a glorious sight!

The baby blue satin and white lace frills stretch across the pert round globes of his ass. Taking a cheek in each of my hands, I gently begin to knead them. The feel of those hard muscles against the delicate satin and lace is enough to almost push me over the edge. It's been too long since we've been together. My need for him, to be close to him and connected in every which way we can be, is too much. I want to crawl inside of him and never leave.

As I continue massaging his ass, his thighs start to tremble. He lets out an almost kitten like mewl. He's almost vibrating with his sugar rush and I know I have him exactly where I want him and that's when it hits me. In my rush to get here, I remembered his sandwich and his candy but forgot to pick up the fucking lube or any damn condoms.

He hears my uttered, "fuck!" and "God damn it!" Knowing what's wrong without me having to say, he tells me to check his bag by the door, front pocket. Did I tell y'all my boy's a genius? There, in the front pocket, is a zip lock baggie containing condoms and a few sample-sized packets of lube.

Prize in hand, I rush back over to where he is still bent over his lab table and hastily pull his panties down. He tries to spread his legs but his panties are bunched around his knees stopping him from spreading them too far.

I take another second to take in the view. He's almost panting, bent in half across the table with his panties around his knees, and his dick jutting out, hard and begging to be touched. It's a wonderfully debauched view and I long to take another photo but I won't though. My boy has got his kinks but he's not quite 'there' yet, maybe one day though.

Taking as short a time as I can, I open a packet of lube and open him up for me. By the time he's ready, he's a writhing mess. His glasses are askew on his face, his neat pile of papers, along with his pencils, are now all over the table and floor.

Not able to wait a moment longer, I get the condom on, prepare myself and slowly push into him. Edward rises on his tiptoes and pushes back onto me until I'm so deep inside him I don't know where he ends and I begin. It's almost too much to handle. He's warm and tight wrapped around me. Resting my head on his shoulder, I take a deep calming breath before I pull almost all the way out of him and then push back in, hard.

He gasps and begs, "Again!" so I do, over and over again until his knuckles are turning white from gripping the other side of the table. He starts meeting each of my thrusts with ones of his own. Gripping his hips to steady him, I drive into him faster and harder. The lacy frills of his panties keep brushing against my knees and tickling me. I can't help but growl out at the duel sensations of being inside him and the satin and lace still against my skin.

My orgasm is approaching fast, and I realize I haven't actually touched Edward's cock yet. Reaching my hand forward, I grasp him with the intent on jacking him off while I fuck him. However, I'm shocked when, just as I take him in my hand, he arches into me, whimpers and spills his release over all my hand. His wet warmth and musky scent begins filling the air, and that, coupled with the feel of satin and lace against my legs, is enough to send me spiraling over the edge. I drive into him over and over again, and each thrust is hard and deep, but not deep enough. It's never deep enough. Grabbing his hips, I pull him back onto me and hold him there as I spill into him with my orgasm taking my breath away.

He settles back onto the lab table, chest down and I take a moment, draped over his back, to catch my breath.

After using his tee shirt to clean us both up, I reverently pull his panties back up and pull his lab coat back down. Sitting him on one of the high stools, I reposition his glasses on his face, kiss him on the tip of his nose and push his sandwich, which managed to survive unscathed, towards him telling him to eat while I tidy up the mess we made. As I pick up his strewn pencils, I glance over to him and smile at the sight of him sitting in his lab in nothing but his lab coat and panties. He looks radiant and I can't wait to get him home and just snuggle up to him in that big bed of his.

Today started out shit, but you know what? Laundry day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N 2: Just to let you know, there is no update schedule for these boys, its more a case of when inspiration hits**

**Now this is where you come in my awesome readers.**

**Anything you would really like to see? Seen a pic that would work well with these boys?**

**Either let me know via review or email me, same user name at gmail.**

**Thank you for reading and giving these boys a chance, they are so much fun to write**


	3. A Place for Everything

**A/N **_**Special thanks to OCDJen and Mouse555 for the WC's and kicking my arse into gear to get writing.**_

_**Thanks again to OCDJen for the pre read and dtav for her awesome beta skills and speed. That being said any grammar or all that shiz after the edit process are all mine.**_

_**As I've said before, there is no update schedule for this, just as and when they talk to me. This whole chapter was meant to be something else but Edward threw a hissy fit.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I would have replied to you all but ffn threw a hissy fit too**_

* * *

Jasper Whitlock is a dead man!

I'm tired and stressed, and all I wanted to do was come home and curl up in my bed. Yes, I was hoping that Jasper was still insisting on sleeping at my place. It was nice to know he would be there when I got home, but the last thing I needed was to walk into this mess. There were clothes strewn all over the lounge along with dirty bowls and cups. And the kitchen? Oh God, my kitchen! What the fuck has he been doing in here?

Again, I'm too tired to deal with this shit right now. After months of research, equations and experiments, I finally handed in my research paper pulling an all nighter at the lab to meet the dead line. Theoretically, my paper was ready weeks ago but, having dismissed my lab partner for being a dipshit, the whole paper was on my shoulders. Any mistakes were my own and I admit I let my apparent OCD take over. I could have been home hours ago curled up in my bed around Jasper, but I knew I wouldn't rest. Instead I stayed up all night fine tuning my findings, drinking full sugar cola and stressing. As soon as the clock hit 8 AM, and knowing that my professor would be in his office, I made my way there and handed in my paper.

Half hour, and one panic attack later, I told myself there was nothing I could do now. The paper was finished and handed in. Then I come home to this shit. Normally I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing there was so much mess to clean up, but having been up for over twenty-four hours I just need to sleep. I will kill Jasper later, once I'm nice and rested.

Climbing into bed, I make sure to huff loudly, pummel my pillow, aggressively and tug the covers over myself disturbing Jasper. With a sleep weary sigh, he rolls over and drapes his arm over me with a "Sorry about the mess baby, I'll clean up later. Glad your home," and then he's softly snoring again. I'm glad he can sleep when my apartments still a fucking mess.

You know what's worse than being woken by some asshat honking his horn outside? Waking up to realize that the man you love has actually trashed your living space with his not knowing how to clean up after himself. Of course, said lover is nowhere to been seen now, and his side of the bed is cold. Wide awake, I lay there shifting from wanting to kill Jasper to wanting to call his dear mama and ask her why the hell she never taught that boy to pick up after himself. I would never actually do that, though. My own Mom would be disgusted with me and would probably pull out her old adage about me never being too old for a spanking. Not that I'm averse to a spanking, just not at the hands of my mother.

Although I should sleep more, I'm wide-awake now, and I need to sort out his mess. Foregoing a shower because really what's the point when I'm only going to get dirty cleaning up after that messy bastard. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before I walk through the door into the lounge. Exhaling and opening my eyes, I am stunned at what I find. The lounge is tidy, not a thing out of place. The kitchen is the same, not an unwashed dish in sight.

Feeling guilty for being so harsh with Jasper, even if it was in my head, I decide to take a shower and relax in front of the TV seeing as I now have nothing to do today. In the bathroom, I find a note on the mirror. In usual Jasper style, it's a green post it note.

_Sorry about the mess baby_  
_I cleaned up the best I could_  
_Had to cover a shift at the coffee house_  
_I'll make it up to you when I get home later_  
_J x_

He even tidied up the bathroom bless him. Seeing as the bathroom is nice and tidy, I decide to forego a shower and decide on a bath instead. An hour and way too many bubbles later, I'm almost prune like but totally relaxed. Not feeling like wearing clothes today, I survey my underwear drawer and pull on a tight pair of pink and white striped briefs. My choices in underwear have definitely changed over the passing months. While I still wear boxers when I'm in class or in the lab, I wear more colorful ones than I used to. But when I'm just hanging around my apartment on my own, there is nothing like the feeling of a tight pair of briefs. It's like my balls are getting a hug. And with words like that, I realize just how much Jasper's crude mouth is rubbing off on me.

Rested, clean and relaxed all I need now is to decided what DVD to watch, and that's where my day goes to shit and Jasper is yet again in trouble. All I wanted was to sit down and watch a few episodes of Battlestar Galactica, but upon opening the case the disc isn't there. No, instead of BSG disc one, inside is Farscape series two, disc four! Opening the Farscape box to return the disc to its rightful place, I find Red Dwarf series three, disc one. The Red Dwarf case holds a Dr Who disc. Empire Records is in the Mean Girls case; Sky High is where Spy Kids 2 should be. It just goes on and on with every case I open and I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

Twenty minutes later, my front door opens and my best friend Seth finds me sat on the floor surrounded by empty DVD cases, a pile of DVDs, disc cleaner and cloth, and close to tears. With a sigh, he toes off his shoes, sits beside me and takes half the stack of discs. In total silence, he starts sorting through them with me returning each disc to its rightful place.

"I take it your boy's in big trouble?" he sighs again. I don't answer him, just give him a scathing look. Of course Jasper is in trouble. It's one thing to mess up my apartment but another thing altogether to totally disrespect my DVDs.

"I take it you won't be wanting this package that turned up at my place this morning then?" he says.

I can't help but gasp aloud, knowing exactly what is in the package he's talking about. Realizing a long time ago that Jasper was very nosy and I couldn't keep anything hidden, I started having certain items delivered to Seth's address. He was one of the few people I had told about the underwear situation. Rather than judging me like I thought, he was very open to it and often sent me emails with links to online shopping sites he thought I would find beneficial. This particular package he was holding was something he found a few months ago, but I was scared it was crossing a line I wasn't yet ready to cross. After a few weeks of ridiculously named cocktails, (Seth's current obsession), and pep talks, I hit the order button and decided that after my final paper was handed in I would surprise Jasper to say thanks for of all his support recently.

Seth places the package next to me and silently carries on helping me sort out the DVD mess. One of the things I love about Seth is that he knows when to be quiet. We don't need to fill the silence with inane chatter. Forty minutes later, he places the last case on the shelf, stands and puts his shoes back on. With a quick hug, he's gone and I'm left staring at the package that contains my latest underwear purchase.

Tonight had been all planned out for weeks, but with the mood I was in now it just wasn't going to work. I had always been happy for Jasper to take the more dominant role in the bedroom or the lab or even that one time in the library but today, while sorting through the mess he had made of my DVD collection, something had shifted. Tonight, I wanted to be the one in control. A new plan was forming in my mind as I set about getting everything ready for when Jasper got home.

Nervously pacing the bathroom, I hear Jasper letting himself into my apartment.

"Edward, you home? I come bearing gifts and waving a white flag," he calls out.

I almost snort at Jasper's idea of bearing gifts. The last time he knew I was angry with him he bought me a new dildo. The man has strange ideas when it comes to peace offerings. Not that I'm complaining, as me and that dildo have become quite close. It's always handy having Draco on hand when Jasper's not around. Yes, I named my dildo Draco. Sue me.

Hearing him enter my bedroom, I know it won't be long before he finds the note I left for him, but I just hope he follows though with my instructions. Reaching into the pocket of my robe, my fingers run over the silky fabric they find there. Five minutes pass, and I nervously swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. Bracing myself, I open the door hoping to find Jasper naked on then bed with his eyes closed like I asked him to be.

Peeking around the doorframe, I see he's just where he should be, gloriously naked, eyes closed and spread across my bed. Making my way over to him, I try to be quiet but being the klutz I am, I manage to almost trip over his discarded shoes. The fact that even after today, knowing I would be pissed at him for being untidy, he still leaves his shoes in the middle of the floor just spurs me on. A resolve settles over me and my nerves seem to fade away.

His head moves in the direction of the noise but still he keeps his eyes closed. Leaning in close to him, I whisper in his ear for him to stay as he is but to grip the headboard. He does as I ask in a heartbeat. Taking the silk stockings out of my pocket, I lean over him and use them to secure his hands to the headboard. He says nothing, but tests the resistance of his bindings. Confident he won't be able to move just yet, I tell him he can open his eyes now.

His eyes open slowly and he gives me this look, a look that says he has no idea where this is going but he trusts me and that's all I need. Running a finger slowly up his arm, I finger the silk stocking at his wrist. "You have no idea what I had planned for tonight do you, J?" I ask.

He just shakes his head, no.

"I was supposed to be wearing these stockings tonight, for you, along with these," I breathe in his ear before I pull back and undo my robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Jasper's eyes go wide as he sees the black crotchless panties I am wearing. His eyes dart to the bindings around his arms and comprehension crosses his face.

"That's right, love," I say. "Tonight I was all set to seduce you wearing nothing more than those black silk stockings and these, but I don't think you deserve it".

He opens his mouth to speak, but I shush him with a finger to his lips.

"Oh I know you tidied up before you left this morning, and I'm thankful for that. I'm still upset, however, at your apparent lack of respect for my DVD collection." Finding my stride in the scene, I continue on, "I have told you many times, J, that everything has a rightful place. I spent all afternoon putting each one of those DVD's back in their rightful place and I got to thinking about what I could do to make you understand that. So, love, tonight your rightful place will be here, tied to my bed, and you get to watch, but not touch, and maybe, just maybe, you'll learn your lesson."

Stepping back, I give myself a moment to take him in. He's hard and I see his dick twitch so I know he's enjoying himself. Turning, I open the bedside drawer and remove the supplies I made sure were there earlier and place them at the foot of the bed. Surveying the scene one last time, I realize that he will probably strain his neck trying to watch me as he is at the moment so I get him to lift his head and place a couple of pillows under it. Happy now that he will have a good view without hurting himself, I settle myself at the end of the bed on my knees. Reaching down, I untie the two simple laces that have kept my own hard cock concealed.

Reaching over for the lube, I open it and drizzle a small amount into my hand and then reach down for my cock. We both let out a small gasp as my hand connects and I slowly stroke myself. I grin as I see Jasper's dick twitch again. He's so hard it almost looks painful, the reddening head slowly leaking a bead of pre come that slowly moves down his length. Mesmerized, I watch its descent until it is lost in his neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Tearing my eyes away, I reach for the lube again and empty a good amount onto my fingers. Eyes never leaving his, I evenly coat my fingers and reach my hand under myself. I circle my hole with one slick finger before pushing it inside. My eyes close at the intrusion and I hear a muttered, "Oh dear God!" from Jasper.

Steadily working myself with one finger, I feel myself start to loosen so I add a second. Opening my eyes again, I see he has a lovely flush across his cheeks and chest, his hands opening and closing like he's trying to reach out and grab me. We both sigh as I remove my fingers. He licks his lips and lifts his head a little higher looking hopeful that I might release him or at least touch him. Instead, I grab the bottle of lube and the dildo.

Holding it where he can see it, I peek my tongue out and run it around the tip of the dildo before taking it into my mouth. Once it's in my mouth, I hum around it just like I would if I was doing this to Jasper and I can hear him whimper. Knowing I won't be able to hold out much longer if he keeps making those noises, I take it out of mouth and wink at him as I coat it in lube.

Positioning the dildo underneath me, I lower myself and gasp as I feel the head of it enter me. The stretch is a welcome burn and I only wait a moment before working more inside me. My eyes close involuntarily as I take a breath before slowly sliding it back out. As I slowly work myself on the silicone cock, I almost forget Jasper is there tied to the bed and watching me. That is, until he starts panting and I feel him moving as the bed dips. Opening my eyes, I check that he's still bound and I can't help but gasp at how needy he looks. I think if I told him he could move he would be free and fucking me hard in seconds. But I don't tell him he can move because I like him just where he is. Instead, I work the dildo faster and harder inside me, crying out as I hit just the right spot over and over again. Feeling myself so close to the edge, I remove it and toss it to the side. With both hands free I grasp my still slick cock and begin stroking myself at a fast pace. As my orgasm hits, I close my eyes and just let go not caring where my cum lands as I can always clean the sheets later.

As my body is rocked by the after shocks of my orgasm, I hear Jasper's high pitched cry and open my eyes, panting, just in time to see him cum all over his stomach. I don't know who is more shocked, him, or me at the fact he had just cum, hands free, untouched and just from watching me.

Leaning forward slightly, I swipe a finger through the pooled cum on his stomach and bring it to my mouth, humming around my finger as I taste him on my tongue.

"Ugghh, fuck babe! Stop, please."

Deciding he's been sufficiently punished, I untie his hands and he wastes no time in pulling me down to him for a searing kiss. His hand starts to wander over my ass and he fingers the edge of the crotchless panties I had forgotten I was wearing.

"I love these," he whispers. "Can't wait to see how they look with the stockings."

Giving him one last kiss, I sit up and say, "Well, if you promise to be tidier and put things where they belong, you may just get to see how it looks. You think you can remember that everything has a rightful place?"

"Damn Edward, if this is what I get when I make a mess, I'll never be able to be tidy again!" he chuckles.

I huff and scowl at him but he just grins and pulls me back down to him. "I know everything has a rightful place babe, and so long as you remember that yours is right here by my side, I promise I will do my best to pick up after myself and put things back where I got them from."

That's all I can ask really. Smiling to myself, I can't help but look forward to the next time he pisses me off. I kinda liked being in charge tonight and the crotchless panties weren't so bad after all, I almost forgot they were there. And he's right, my place is by his side and him by mine.

* * *

**A/N2 Thanks for reading. Eventually when Edward has calmed down we may get a proper view of crotch less panties and stockings **


End file.
